lordsmobilefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Binglee527/How to develop familiars for little money and non-money spend players
How to develop familiars for little money and non-money spend players https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=108092506698050&id=100024919025722 1. Buildings assignment Mystic Spire: 1; Gym: 3-5; Spring: remained Reason: Mystic Spire works like Barracks, increased the number of pacts that could merge in one time. Only if you planned to use gems to speed up the merge, you need more Spires since more than 24 hours speed up use gems makes it more cost effective. Since the original merge time is not that long as research and construction, adding merge speed does not really matter that much. Alternatively, to get exp for familiar is rather difficult especially for high level familiars. We can’t speed up the training process. So exp gaining speed is more important than merging speed. To have more gyms have another advantage, we can train several monsters at the same time which make the exp gaining efficiency higher. Normally evenly distribute the heroes for each familiar. Once you need to speed up one certain familiar, put all your heroes for it. It is rather flexible. For big money spend players, as many gyms as possible will save your money. 2. Gears Gears are really important since they increased the merge and exp gaining speed dramatically which is for more than the familiars research could provide. Suggest to buy several gift package to enhance the gear to purple. Golden is a bit difficult. 3. Selected the most useful familiars to you. 3. Familiars development A total of 35 familiars could be selected (F1: 8; F2: 10; F3: 8; F4: 5; F5: 4). What is interesting is that there have 4 special familiars: Territe, Aquiris, Tempestite, and Pyris. The first two were F2 appeared Pact 1, the last two were F3 appeared in Pact 2. This special arrangement somehow indicate their importance, and actually they were. Territe and Aquiris are the basis for familiar development, Tempestite is important for monster hunting, and Pyris is the cheapest attacking familiar. Since F3 is resource and time consuming, I suggest first summon all the familiar that you can, second selected important one to enhance to adult. then you could benefit from them as early as possible. I would like to explain in detail. The order somehow indicate priority. 1-Territe Territe increased the pacts merge speed and provide fragments for level up familiar skill. The fragments was rather difficult to get because we can get it only through merge pacts. Although familiar rune could be transferred into fragments, rune is always not enough itself. 2-Aquiris Aquiris increased the Anima production and provide STA. Wonderful skill. You can get free STA every day. 3-Totempest Ship refreshment. For the resource change, and most importantly for the surprise. 4-Bouldur Maximum help bar for ongoing construction. Since the mechanism of help is to reduce 1% of current time, Maximum the help directly surely have more time reduce than gradually get help. The difference is 70% compared with (1-1%) to the power of 30 = 73.97%. around 4% time saving. For construction is does not really matter much, however, for research, 4% really make sense. There have another familiar Magus had the skill but need grow up to elder stage. 5-Sorcerer Instantly complete ongoing transmutation. Especially during the event, it is gems. 6-Harpy Free VIP items. Why not. For other F2 familiars, you can selected according your demand. If you are monster hunters, Tempestite is sure to be selected. If you have good resource production, Evil Weevil could help. F3 pacts does not have A and B, you can get the rune almost evenly, just follow your demand. F4 I did not touch yet. Note: 1，Merge pacts need huge amount of resources, do it during the event time. 2，When you level up skill, fragment consumed will increase with accumulated way, so click two or three time and wait until next day will save your fragments. 3, When training the familiars, if you put all the heroes for one familiar, the other one could also be trained without hero, it originally have 2 hours training time. Do not make it wasted. Finally, attach my runes. wait for lev up F3 to evolve to elder stage. More detailed communication refer to my facebook: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100024919025722 Category:Blog posts